Going Home
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Now that the two have gotten married in front of Tony's friends the two head back to DC. The whole process begins with getting Tony moved into the house. Part four in my series.


_**Going Home**_

Driving back home to DC from Kentucky was so much better this time around then when Tony was running from home. He wasn't alone like he was going to Doug's, no this time he has his husband with him they were both glowing knowing that they couldn't get any happier than they were at this moment. It used to be that on long trips it was nothing but silence unless Jethro brought something up and it was usually case related. It was nice to be driving with the windows down and the air coming in as the music played. They had so much to do before this weekend was over they were going to drop their stuff off at the house and head to clean out Tony's apartment. That was a task in its self-Tony didn't know it but they were going to get a little help from Jethro's dad. Pulling off of route 66 heading north to DC area Tony was feeling a bit scared? Jethro reached over and took his hand into his and smiled as he felt the tension.

"Everything is going to be ok." Jethro said

"I know it is, but it still doesn't mean that I can stop worrying." Tony said

"Believe me babe I still worry too but I am not going to let it get in the way of our happiness." Jethro said as Tony smiled.

"So where to after we drop our stuff off at home?" Tony asked

"Well we have a meeting with Vance first, then off to your apartment to start packing things up." Jethro said

"I hate to tell you but we won't be fitting very much in my car." Tony said

"That's why my dad will be there with the pick-up truck." Jethro said.

"Your dad is in town?" Tony asked

"Of course when I told him we were coming home he wanted to meet us at the house." Jethro said

The next hour was just as silent as we continued our way home. The music that was flowing through the radio was enough to keep them going. Every now and then a song came on that Tony would sing to or one that Jethro would sing to. Tony started the long drove through the suburbs of where Jethro lived, knowing it was soon going to be his home too. Finally pulling in to the driveway of the home that the two will now share Tony was feeling better about coming home. Getting out and grabbing their luggage they took it to the front door and opened it. Tony smiled and knew that no matter what he would have to learn to deal with his husband's open door policy.

"Babe I'll take these up to our room how about you go in the kitchen and see what all we might need from the store and we'll do a bit of grocery shopping as well." Jethro said as he kissed Tony's lips and then took their bags up the steps. Tony walked to the kitchen and found his phone still sitting where he left it. Everything about that night came back to him and how hurt he was. If only Tony had stuck around a few minutes longer he would have heard the truth. Looking through the cabinets he then moved on the refrigerator noticing that the dinner from the other night was still there.

"I kept it hoping that you would come back home where you belong and we could eat it together like we were supposed to." Jethro said with a smile. Tony turned to see him standing against the door frame.

"It was my apology for acting the way I did. But then I heard the conversation and I should have stuck around to hear you out. I am so sorry Jethro." Tony said

"Hey it's in the past, as of this morning we are starting a new remember. So no more talks about it. In fact let's get rid of this after everything tonight we'll go out to eat just you and me." Jethro said

"What about dad?" Tony asked

"He'll understand." Jethro said as Tony pulled him close to him and kissed his lips.

"You know we have plenty of time for us let's have a family dinner dad, you and me." Tony said

"I like the sound of that son." He said as they both turned around and there stood the older Gibbs.

"Jackson you're here already?" Tony said

"Yes I am and I like the idea of having dinner with my boys. For tomorrow I head back home so you can truly celebrate then." Jackson said

"Ok, dad meet us at Tony's in an hour we have to stop by Vance's house to sign some paper work." Jethro said

"Ok see you boys in an hour." Jackson said as the two headed out of the house. They got into the Tony's car and were off to Vance's house.

"Ok so Jet why are we going to Vance's house?" Tony asked

"To sign some papers." Jethro said. Tony was still reeling over the fact that he and Jethro were married and they were going to make it official at work. Tony wasn't afraid of everyone knowing, he was scared that everyone would think that he got where he was due to the fact that he was sleeping with the boss.

"Don't worry about what others think I never once did your evolutions." Jethro said

"Then who did?" Tony asked

"For the last four years Vance did them. He is behind us as long as we don't let it get in the way. And seeing as how we've been together for the last year and a half. He's ok with it." Jethro said as we pulled up to the Vance house and there were the kids and Jackie carrying in the groceries. Both Tony and Jethro got out of the car and walked over to the car.

"Need some help?" Jethro asked

"Sure if you don't mind. Leon is in the house going over something not sure what?" Jackie said

"There for us. You see yesterday in Kentucky Tony and I got married and we were coming her to Leon to get the papers signed." Jethro said

"Wow really congratulations. How come in Kentucky?" Jackie asked as both picked up the rest of the bags and followed her and the kids into the house. Once everything was laid down in the kitchen Jackie showed the two into Leon's office.

"Well, hello Gentlemen I hope everything is sorted out?" Vance asked looking to both Tony and Jethro.

"Yes sir it is and I am sorry for the way I left." Tony said

"It's no problem after Jethro explained everything I understood completely. So I take it everything is now sorted out." Leon asked

"Yes, it is, do you have the paper work?" Jethro asked

"Yeah I have the change of address and the POA papers." Leon said

"Oh and we'll need the name changing papers as well." Tony said

"Wait you two got married? When? Where?" Leon asked as Tony smiled thinking back to yesterday when he and Jethro had gotten married.

"Yeah we did, I asked him the other night and I had his friends help me set up a surprise. We got married yesterday in Kentucky." Jethro said

"Was your dad there?" Leon asked as he handed the papers to Tony and showed him where to sign.

"No it was just Tony's friend Doug and his fiancé Matt and a preacher." Jethro said as Tony handed him the papers and started on the next one.

"Well I am very happy for you both. Tony I know you have dealt with him for ten years but to commit yourself to him I give you a lot of credit." Leon said

"Hey I have to put up with a lot too you know." Jethro said

"Yeah you do but you do have three ex-wives." Leon said

"And that's where is stays there will be no more ex's ever this is it." Jethro said as he and Tony finished the paper signing.

"Also I have put in all your time off so you can have you honeymoon and vacation you both deserve it." Leon said

"Thanks." Tony said

"Hey are you two staying for Dinner?" Jackie said peeking her head into the office.

"Sorry but not tonight we are meeting Dad at Tony's place to start packing up and then were going out to dinner." Jethro said

"Ok another time then. We need to celebrate this union of you two." Jackie said

"I second that." Leon said

"Good we have our honeymoon to go on and then another wedding to go to before we come home." Jethro said as Leon placed all the signed papers into the folder and placed it into his brief case.

"Sounds like a plan." Leon said as Tony's phone went off pulling it out he noticed that it was Abby.

"Well who is it?" Jethro asked

"It's Abs what do I tell her?" Tony asked

"The truth, tell her to meet us at the apartment we could use the extra hand." Jethro said as Tony as he answered his phone walking out into the living room.

"Hello." Tony said dreading the yelling he was about to get.

"Anthony DiNozzo where in the hell have you been the last two days. And what in the hell did you do to Gibbs. After you went off the grid so did he." Abby ranted as Tony just listened.

"Hey Abs chill can I speak?" Tony asked

"It better be good." Abby said

"Remember why I was so upset the other day?" Tony asked

"Yeah I remember you were having love life troubles, why?" Abby asked

"Well when I went to see that person I heard something that broke my heart and I ran. Well the very next day that very person tracked me down with the help of my friend. We are back in DC and getting ready to pack up my apartment." Tony said

"OMG who is it do I know this person?" Abby asked

"Yeah you do." Tony said

"Talk DiNozzo." Abby said

"No longer a DiNozzo." Tony said as Abby squealed as she heard that.

"Excuse me what the hell did you do?" Abby asked

"I got married to the love of my life." Tony said

"AHHHHHHHHH! Are you serious?" Abby asked

"Yes I am serious. Why don't you meet us at the apartment and you can meet?" Tony said

"Ok just answer me this is it a guy?" Abby asked

"Yes, it is. I'll talk to you later." Tony said as he hung up just as Jethro and Leon came out into the living room.

"SO how bad was it?" Jethro asked

"Well I told her that I was married to the love of my life and that I took their last name. Then she asked me if it was a guy I married and I said yes. She's so excited and can't wait to meet my husband" Tony said

"Why didn't you tell her; she's going to be super mad." Leon said

"Oh she's going to be beyond mad. No one with the exception of you knew that Tony and I were dating." Jethro said

"Well let me tell you that if I hadn't known about you I wouldn't have believed it myself." Leon said

"Yeah honey and why is that?" Jackie said

"Well one they were very good at hiding it. And two Tony was always talking about his dates?" Leon said

"Hey they were all true just a bit embellished never revealing who my date was. That was one thing I was good at." Tony said

"Yes you were. Now let's get going Dad is waiting and Abby will beat us there." Jethro said

"Ok thanks again for everything." Tony said

"No problem see, you both on Monday." Leon said as the two walked out and got into the car and were off to Tony's apartment. Jethro wanted to make one more stop to pick up some boxes and packing tape. Getting out of the car and meeting around the front of the car Jethro reached out and took Tony's hand into his and they walked into the store.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked

"Yes we need moving boxes, Tape, bubble wrap and black markers." Jethro said

"Ok are you moving a distance or short?" She asked

"Only across town but we need a lot of boxes, my husband here is a huge movie buff and has practically every movie known to man." Jethro said

"Well then I have special boxes just for that hold on one moment." She said as she left the two men standing there. Jethro looked over to Tony who had a huge ass grin on his face. The two stood there holding hands waiting on the woman to come back. She soon came out of the back with a dolly full of boxes and the special boxes for the DVDs.

"Ok gentlemen here you go the boxes ranging in size 30 dollars, bubble wrap 15 dollars, 5 rolls of tape 8 dollars and the box of markers 3 dollars. So all together 62.00 dollars." She said as tony was about to get into his wallet when Jethro beat him to it handing the lady his card. She ran the card and handing Jethro the paper to sign and then his copy. They got everything loaded into the car and were soon on their way to Tony's apartment. Once there they saw that Abby's vehicle was there along with Dad's truck. Not seeing anyone they knew that Abby let them both in side. Knowing Jackson, the way they do hew wasn't going to tell Abby the truth of why he was there to help out Tony. Everyone knows that Jackson has a soft spot for Tony and he would do anything for him.

"You go talk to the landlord while I get these up to the apartment." Jethro said

"What about Abby?" Tony asked

"Oh I'll handle her when you get up there I have an idea." Jethro said as the two went their separate way. After arriving on the third floor Jethro could hear Abby talking to Jackson he made it to the door and pushed it open with is foot.

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" Abby asked

"Here son let me help you?" Jackson said as both Abby and his dad took some boxes off his load. Putting everything down Jethro started getting boxes taped up.

"Gibbs you didn't answer me." Abby said

"Yes I know. I was thinking on how to tell you that I willingly agreed to help Tony with this move." Gibbs said as the door opened again and in walked Tony. Abby wasted no time running to him and giving him a huge hug. She then stood back and punched him in the arm causing Tony to wince.

"Ouch what was that for." Tony asked

"You left and had us all worried. Where the hell did you DiNozzo." Abby asked

"I ran, only to end up married to the love of my life. Abs I know you are going to be beyond mad but as of yesterday at 10am I became Anthony David Gibbs." Tony said as Abby looked over to Gibbs and Jackson and then back to Tony who was grinning holding up his left hand.

"No I would have known if you two were together." Abby said as Jethro walked over to his husband and placed his left hand next to Tony's showing Abby the matching bands.

"But its true Abby, Tony is my husband." Jethro said Abby wasn't sure if she wanted to scream for joy or scream at them for deceiving her.

"Who knew?" Abby asked looking at the two as Jethro put his arm around Tony and he melted into his husband's arms.

"Vance was the only one who knew that I had feeling for Tony. He's been doing Tony's evaluations for the last four years." Jethro said

"As for us dating it been almost two years." Tony said as Abby looked to Jackson and he was smiling at his boys.

"And I only found out last Christmas. Jethro came to visit and was so depressed and he then told me why." Jackson said

"Wait that's why you didn't come to my Christmas party you went to be with Gibbs. You lied you said you went to a frat brother's." Abby said

"I am sorry that I have not told you the whole truth but everything I told you was true. Just never said it was Jethro." Tony said

"Why hide it to begin with?" Abby asked

"Didn't want people to think that I only got where I was due to me sleeping with the boss." Tony said as Abby thought about it and she could see that being oh so true.

"SO when Vance came on board as the Director I told him of my feeling and that I didn't want Tony off my team, just that I need him to do all Tony's evaluations." Jethro said

"Abby please I wanted to tell you but I just wanted to enjoy it being our secret. Please don't hate me." Tony said as Abby walked over and hugged Jethro and held him tightly. She then turned to Tony and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Tony you are family, I don't hate you and I can see why you wanted to keep it a secret." Abby said as they hugged.

"Ok now that we have that all done and over with how about we get to packing up this apartment and get you moved home." Jackson said as they all began to fill the boxes with all of Tony's things. Abby worked alongside of Tony and Gibbs. The more that she was around them she felt horrible that she never really saw it. When she thought of all the times that Tony had not went out with her, Jimmy, McGee and Ziva, she now knew why. But then all the stories that he told about the girls that he dated and the fact that they were all stories of him and Gibbs. Tony walked out of the living area and headed into the bedroom to start packing up his cloths in to the three suitcases when he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey Abs what's up?" Tony asked as Abby sat on the bed to talk to Tony.

"Look I just apologized to Gibbs and well I am sorry I acted that way. I am very happy for you two." Abby said

"Thanks. I am sorry too that I didn't tell you that it was Gibbs I was with. But I couldn't risk it, I didn't want to lose him." Tony said

"Even though you almost did lose him." Abby said

"Yeah but he came after me, he apologized for how he acted, and well here we are married." Tony said zipping up the last suitcase. Abby stood up and turned up to stand toe to toe with Tony she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I am glad that you two are happy. I promise that I will call before I come over." Abby said

"Thanks Abs that means a lot, but that doesn't stop everyone else in DC." Tony said as he felt a hand on his shoulder turning to find his husband standing there.

"Vance, Jackie and the kids showed up, we have the truck, their two SUV's and Abby's packed it's just the furniture. And I am making a new rule and everyone will get it that after nine the front door will be locked for the first time in fifteen years." Jethro said as he placed a kiss to his husband's lips.

"Well then what do you say that we get you moved in to Cassia da Gibbs." Vance said as everyone was soon piling out of the apartment and into their cars. Tony sat in the car with his husband and was so happy that everything was finally working out for the best. To think that just a few days ago he thought he was going to go through life alone and now he had a wonderful husband. Sure there are three ex-wives out there that may say that he was married to his job. And that he couldn't forget about the family that he lost. But to Tony that was a part of who Jethro was and he never wanted him to forget about Shannon or Kelly. Those two were the reason that Jethro was the wonderful husband that only Tony got to see.


End file.
